To Scare A Shadowhunter
by Moved-Account-Sorry
Summary: Magnus truly found it hard to believe that Alec wasn't afraid of anything. Therefore, he has made it his job to find out. Operation: make Alec scared. Better than it sounds. Fluffy one-shot .::MALEC::.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **contains boyXboy

_**A/N: **__This, my darlings, is gonna be a fluffy one-shot….I can already tell based on the ideas that are currently swimming in my brain. It's based on an idea I got after re-reading the second book and getting to the part where Clary does a Fearless rune and they try it on Alec. So enjoy! Gonna try and keep them as much in character as possible, but I might fail. So beware of OOCness._

**I DONNOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**….yet.

* * *

Light shone through the window of the finely-decorated room before Alec was awake. In fact, the bright red light the sun caused through his eyelids was what woke him up. Groggily, he sat up on the canary- colored bed, covers falling to his midsection as he looked about his surrounding, searching.

"Magnus?" he called out after noticing the spot beside him empty.

After waiting a few seconds for a response, and receiving none, the raven-haired Shadowhunter threw aside the yellow comforter and grumpily got up. He hastily fit himself into a pair of worn out blue-jeans and a plain black shirt before exiting through the bedroom door and into the living room.

Blue eyes surveyed his surroundings before concluding that his boyfriend was not in that room either. Nevertheless, he called once more for the warlock, but receiving the same feedback as the first time.

In the kitchen, the young Shadowhunter commenced his daily routine of serving his favorite cereal into a bowl when-suddenly-he felt the presence of someone approaching him from behind.

"ALEXANDEERR-!" screamed a familiar voice near his ear.

The blue eyed man neither jumped nor turned around, seemingly unfazed by the attempted scare from his boyfriend; the only indication that he even noticed it being how he raised a hand and press a finger to his assaulted ear, lightly messaging it.

"You hurt my ear, Magnus," he said, turning around to reveal a scrunched up face.

Said person only grinned. "Did I scare you?"

Alec frowned. "Hardly. I could sense you from the living room."

Now it was the warlock's turn to frown. "What? That's impossible."

"Your forgetting that I'm a Shadowhunter. I've had years of intense training in demon hunting. I obviously am able to sense what moves around me or I'd be dead by now," Alec countered matter-of-factly as he returned to his task of making himself breakfast.

"Come on, darling, you had to be at least a _little_ scared!" pressed Magnus, watching Alec move about the kitchen.

The younger male shook his head, setting his bowl down on the table and taking a seat in front of it. "I don't get scared that easily."

Magnus pondered this and soon joined the other at the table. "Well, okay then, what _does _scare you, darling?"

"Nothing."

A chuckle escaped from between the warlock's lips. "I find that hard to believe. There has to be _something._ Even I, the amazing High Warlock of Brooklyn, am afraid of something."

"Well even if there was one, I certainly wouldn't tell you," Alexander responded between mouthfuls of cereal.

"What?! Why not?!" asked Magnus, disbelief crossing his cat eyes.

"Because I know you'd use it against me."

_True, True. _Nevertheless, now Magnus _**certainly**_ felt the need to know his Alec's weakness. And it wasn't just because he was curious. Nope.

Suddenly, the cat-eyed man burst into a grin. "It's spider isn't it?"

Blue eyes looked up, accompanied by two furrowed brows. "I am definitely not afraid of spiders."

"What about the dark?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter. Clearly I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Well, how about being alone?"

"No."

"Dead people?"

"No."

"Blood?"

"NO, Magnus," said Alec, slightly amused at the others failed attempts. Finishing his cereal, he stood and placed his bowl in the sink before turning and facing the older male. "You're not even close."

He walked to his boyfriend and placed a soft peck on the others lips before turning again to walking into the living room. "Besides. You'll never scare me."

Yellow cat eyes watched Alec's retreating back with a mischievous grin. _Mission accepted, _he thought before him, too, wandered off into the living room.

**-****THE NEXT DAY-**

Alec once again was walking into the kitchen, his groggy, just-woken-up mind already appetizing his usual breakfast.

Feet leading him; he absent-mindedly fallowed the path he had mentally made, and fallowed since he moved in with Magnus. _Straight towards the bowl cupboard. Get a bowl. Turn left. Get cereal. Go right, towards the refrigerator. Retrieve milk. _

Nothing too complex. He had never liked undergoing difficult tasks just after waking up.

But just as the raven-haired Shadowhunter was opening the bowl cupboard to complete step two, he was forced to stop when his blue eyes met something that most certainly was _not _a bowl.

"Magnus Bane, what is the meaning of this!?" he called back into the rest of the apartment, annoyance clearly present in his words.

A few seconds later, said warlock appeared at the kitchen door, a satisfied smirk present on his features. Leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms over his chest so as to further emphasize his satisfaction.

"What are you yelling about, sweetheart?" the cat-eyed man asked, fake innocence well played into his sentence.

Dark eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "I'm yelling about this." He held up what appeared to be a black, plastic spider. It had long, hairy legs sticking out, red eyes looking unfocused and angry. The detailing was amazing, Alec had to admit, and if not for its over-grown stature, he might have even considered being slightly surprised.

"Did it scare you?" asked Magnus, almost sounding hopeful.

A frown. "No. But it did piss me off." He threw the offending object at his boyfriend, who promptly caught it with a single movement of one arm. "This is about me not being scared, isn't it? Magnus, I already told you that I'm not afraid of spiders."

Magnus raised his arms in a defending manner. "Hey, it didn't hurt to try."

"Well, what if I had been scared of spiders? Then what? Would you have been satisfied in seeing me have a heart attack in the middle of the kitchen floor?"

There was a pause, blue eyes narrowing with every passing second.

Finally, Magnus answered the question. "…of course not, baby!" He started, sounding very unconvincing. "You brought it on yourself, though! We wouldn't be going through this if you would just tell me what you're afraid of!"

Alec continued to stare. "Is that so…?" He walked up to the spiked-haired male, not stopping until the others face was no less than three inches away from his own. Blue eyes bore into yellow cat-like ones. Even then, however, Magnus knew his boyfriend well enough to tell that behind the annoyed mask the younger male wore, he actually had a small hint of amusement mixed in there, too.

The Shadowhunter continued to stare for a few more seconds before speaking.

"I'm watching you, Magnus Bane," he threatened, only half-jokingly.

In return, the taller man smirked. "No need to advertise it, darling, I already know you do. It is rather hard for you to keep your eyes off of me, isn't it?"

"Hn. Don't flatter yourself," Alec responded, one corner of his mouth slightly upturned. At that, he turned on his heels and left.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

A sigh escaped a pair of lips as tired, mud-soaked arms rummaged around a tidy drawer. Unlike Magnus, Alec liked to keep his belongings in order. He pulled out a clean shirt and a pair of boxers before wearily trudging into the bathroom connected to the room he shared with Magnus.

It had been a rough day. Since morning, he had been out hunting a blasted group of Parasite Demons with Jace and Isabelle. They had had quite some trouble before finally capturing and killing them, leaving Alec exhausted and in need of a warm bath. All he could think about was how he wished to curl up under the bed covers….with a certain warlock's arms wrapped around his waist, of course.

But all comforting thoughts vanished as he pulled the yellow curtains of the shower back.

"MAGNUS, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled angrily. He so was not in the mood for this.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Magnus inquired upon entering the bathroom. Hm. Its like he was waiting right outside…

He turned to look at the other. "Why exactly is there a dead body in the bath tub?"

The warlock leaned slightly to look around his boyfriend at the body lying stiffly in the bathtub. "Well, I don't know, Alexander. The answer to that might depend on whether or not you got-"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Alexander! It's a dead body in a-"

"No, Magnus! Now _please _just get rid of it!"

"Fine. But I'm still not giving up."

**-A WEEK LATER-**

A week. It had been a week since this whole child-ish ordeal started. Alec lost count of how many things Magnus had done in order to have the satisfaction of hearing him scream in terror, none of which had worked.

But what did happen was that now the oldest Lightwood was forever on his toes. He watched Magnus out of the corner of his eye _every second _he was within shooting range. Every corner he turned. Every door he opened. _Every bag he opened! _He was prepared for anything.

Although he could take pride in saying he was yet to get scared, the whole situation was really taking its toll on him. It had become more than just Magnus being curious about what scared Alec. Now it was more of a challenge that had never even been agreed out loud, but both contestant felt the need to win.

It was one thing to go hunting and be on guard. It was another to be forced to be on guard at home, where you are supposed to be safe. _All the time. _24/7. No rest. You can't even sleep, for heaven's sake!

Now, even with Magnus not home, Alec still slowly creaked cabinets open and checked to see if there was something going to jump out at him through the small crack before actually opening it.

_Oh, good. This one is safe._

Magnus was currently down at the institute, taking care of something regarding Isabelle and forgetting her phone by accident. Alec wasn't sure. He had been too busy making sure Magnus wouldn't lie around any traps.

The young Shadowhunter sighed, falling into the pink couch that lay in the living room, but not before inspecting it for plastic eye-balls meant to scare him.

Really. This was beginning to get extremely irritating. Scratch that, it had begun being irritated a whole week ago! Maybe Alec should just give up and tell Magnus his weakness already. At this pace, he would find out soon enough anyways. And then everything would be gone if he told him.

Oh, goodness, _that_ was enough to convince Alec. He couldn't wait to be able to use the restroom without the fear of Magnus jumping out screaming from behind the curtain.

He was going to call him _right now_ and meet up with him so they could talk through this mess.

**-MAGNUS'S POV-**

"….Magnus?"

No response.

"MAGNUS!"

Cat eyes blinked a few times before coming back to reality. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Isabelle let out a sigh. "Never mind. What's up with you anyways?"

The warlock shook his head a little. "Just thinking."

"About?" pressed Isabelle, clearly not letting go of the subject.

"How I could scare Alec."

Isabelle fell silent and observed Magnus's thoughtful look. "Oh. Well aren't you romantic."

"Most of the time I _am_. Sometimes I think I could even _marry_ myself from how romantic I am,…but this is different.

"Ohh, I get it. Is this about a bet that you can't scare Alec or something like that? Alec mention something about that earlier this week."

"Yes! I think it's driving me insane! I just can't believe that he's not afraid of anything."

Isabelle laughed. "Why don't you just _ask_ him."

"I _did. _He said he would never tell me 'cause I would use it against him or something like that. I think he's just embarrassed to tell me. "

"It just might be that."

Yellow eyes gave a side-ways glance at the female Shadowhunter. "Shouldn't _you _know? You are his sister, after all."

Isabelle shook her head; long, dark locks swishing behind her with the movement. "He won't tell me either. I don't ponder it as much as you are, though. He's probably _is_ just embarrassed."

They were interrupter with the sound of pop music playing loudly, having no specific source, either. Isabelle looked around before concluding that it seemed to be coming from the general direction of Magnus's back pocket.

"Hold on," said the warlock as he pulled his phone out of his tight skinny jeans. Looking at the caller ID, he said out loud: "It's Alexander."

"Alec,"corrected Isabelle, but the sparkling phone was already pressed against the warlock's ear, suggesting he was not listening to her anymore.

"Hello?"

"Magnus?" came Alec's voice from the other line.

"Yea, it's me. Something wrong, baby?" Magnus asked, ignoring Isabelle's snicker at her older brother's pet names.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you were almost done with your business with Isabelle." _Speaking of which..._ thought Magnus. He reached into his other back pocket and pulled out a slightly beaten phone and handed it to Isabelle.

"My phone! I thought I lost it," she exclaimed, instantly taking it and looking through her messages, which had accumulated to quite a large amount over the period of time it was left over at Magnus's apartment.

Ignoring the Shadowhunter, Magnus ran a hand through his spiked hair and turned his attention back to the conversation he was having. "Yea, I just got it done right now," he said.

"Oh, good. I was wondering if you want to meet up for lunch….T-there's something I want to tell you..."

Magnus paused. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What? No! That not even-...nevermind. No, its definitely not that. I'll tell you when we meet."

"Okey, that's fine, darling. I'll leave right now."

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

**-**

After saying goodbye to Isabelle, who was already preoccupied with her newly acquired cell phone, Magnus set off towards his apartment, were he was to meet Alec.

The sky had turned lightly gray, dark clouds starting to cover more and more sections of the sky, giving the impression that it would rain anytime soon.

Magnus muttered to himself as he looked up into the sky, pulling his brightly-colored jacket closer to his body as the first gust of wind from an up-coming storm circled around him. He was just happy he had decided to use water-proof makeup this morning.

The warlock continued to walk even as a soft patter started hitting the top of his head, too lost in his thoughts to even be bothered by it. He was still contemplating what it was Alec wanted to talk about…and if he would ever succeed in finding something that would scare his boyfriend.

The rain had become much denser and Magnus scowled, cursing his neglecting to bring an umbrella. All his beautiful clothes were all soaked now. He would have to change before leaving for lunch with Alec; that is if the rain doesn't make them cancel. He hoped not. It had been a while since the two had gone out together.

His mind once again wandered off to the topic of Alec's weakness. Honestly, the whole idea was starting to plague his mind, consuming all other thoughts.

The warlock was so inclined towards his thoughts; he didn't even notice that the sidewalk had ended. He didn't hear the shouts from other pedestrians nearby, warning him. He didn't feel the even concrete turn into pavement as he stepped into the busy road with cars rushing by.

He didn't even hear the car horn blaring.

**-ALEC'S POV-**

The blue-eyed Shadowhunter stood planted a little ways inside the building, just out of the rains reach. For the hundredth time, he tried squinting through the now-heavy rain and looked towards the direction Magnus should be coming from the institute. He should have been here by now

Deciding to meet the warlock half-way, Alec opened up the umbrella he had brought down just in case the rain got too crazy, which it had. He stepped outside, umbrella overhead, and started in the direction he knew Magnus would be coming from.

All around him, people scurried about as they used anything that wasn't water permeable as a cover from the rain. Men wearing ties ran with brief cases held just above their heads, woman used their handbags and jackets to cover up small children that stubbornly wanted to let go of their parents hands, wanting to play in the nearest puddle or twirl excitedly.

Alec paid no mind to them. He had reached a street now, with cars swooshing by at full speed, none of them wanting to be beeped at by fallowing cars if they happen to go too slow. Feet stopped at the pedestrian crossing area as Alexander waited with the others for the red light to turn green, signaling they could advance.

_Where is that warlock? _ He thought to himself, looking around once more.

As if on cue, a tall, brightly colored man appeared around the corner, on the other side of the street, his features made slightly blurry by the curtain of rain separating them. He seemed deep in thought, noted Alec, as he watch him advance towards the road, head full of colorful hair bent over as he thought.

Suddenly, Alec was aware of just how close to the road his boyfriend was getting. Whoa, scratch that_, he was ON the road now!  
_  
A loud, terrified gasp escaped between the Shadowhunter's lips as he turned to look at a yellow cab speeding towards his partner. It let out a long, drawn-out beep as the oblivious figure came into closer range.

Terror swept all through Alexander's body. "oh, my gosh…..MAGNUS!" he cried out as loud as his lungs would let him. The people around him turned to look at him, and then fallowed his general eye direction to find out who he was yelling.

The dark-haired man threw down his umbrella and pushed through the crowd to get to the front.

The taxi's horn became louder as it tried to slam on its brakes, but it appeared to be skidding across the pavement due to the slickness of the rain. The squealing of strained tires could be heard, now with the owner less than 200 ft away from Magnus Bane, who still seemed to be lost in his own world.

"_MAGNUS!" _screamed Alec once again, hoping against all hopes that his boyfriend would hear him. Tears were starting to prick the edges of his eyes as he let out an exasperated groan. "_**MAGNUS!"**_

Finally, the warlock looked up, catching Alec's blue gaze in his own. He cracked a smile, which quickly died away as he saw his lover's frightened expression. He stopped dead in his tracks, pondering what could be making Alec so upset.

Just then, a car horn was blared once again, this time the cat-eyed man heard it. He turned to see a yellow cab advancing towards him at a frightening speed.

_That might be why_.

Cat eyes looked back to where his lover stood. Looked at the other's now-tears soaked face. He could see Alec's mouth moving in a way that one would assume he was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything. At all. Even the sound of the car horn died away as realization of the situation hit in.

Everything moved in slow motion. Alec watched through tear soaked eyes as a human-like figure rushed at an impossible speed towards Magnus.

Magnus felt something grab the back of his jacket, pulling him in an extremely forceful manner towards where he had originally come from. For a split second, he saw the yellow cab just a few yards away from him before everything was a speeding blur around him. He felt as whatever was pulling him let go, dropping him roughly onto the sidewalk. He felt his head collide against the cement, causing a sharp pain to pulse though his skull, a gasp of pain escaping from his lips.

Then there was a familiar face hovering above him, smirking down at him.

Despite his pain, the warlock couldn't help but scowl a little.

"Hey, Pixie," said Jace, using his favorite nickname for the sparkling warlock.

"Hey, goldilocks," responded Magnus, still looking up from his spot on the sidewalk. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just happen to be around and I thought I'd drop by."

"Correction," said Magnus, grunting as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "You dropped _me._"

"I _saved _you."

"Well, you could have been gentler about it! I think you gave me a concussion." The sparkly man rubbed at a spot on the back of his head, making a face.

"Be grateful you're not smothered into the street, warlock," continued Jace, looking at something on the other side of the car-jammed road.

"I'll have you know that I had everything under control, Shadowhunter." To show that he was certainly not a damsel in distress, the warlock heaved himself onto his feet, trying as best he could to hid the agony his head was causing him.

There was a loud scoff coming from the blond Shadowhunter. "Yea I could see that. Alec clearly thought so, too." He turned once again to the road. "Speaking of which, here comes your boyfriend."

Magnus didn't have time to look. Before he could even turn his head, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his mid-section, squeezing him tightly from behind.

"Magnus, you _idiot_! Why would you do something like that!?" A sob accompanied Alec's words, as he let his tears flow freely down his face.

The cat-eyed man turned around in the embrace as best he could so that he was now facing his weeping lover.

"You almost _died, _Magnus!"continued Alec, not caring that there was now a small crowd of people watching them closely. At the thought of almost losing his lover, Alec burst into a new line of sobs, burying his face in the other's chest and muffling himself with Magnus's shirt.

The older male wrapped his arms around the smaller one, pulling him closer and burying his nose into the other's raven hair. "Hey, it's okay, baby. Everything's alright now," he said, trying to calm the other down. He ran a gentle hand through dark locks. "Shhh, its okay, sweetheart."

"I - I thought you were gonna die!" exclaimed Alec, trying to talk around his sobs. "You scared me, Magnus!"

"I'm fine now, darling, don't wor-" Magnus cut himself short. He paused, thinking.

Then burst into a grin.

"I _what?_" he asked again, his words laced with happiness.

"You scare-" Now Alec cut himself off. He looked up, brain contemplating what just happened. Teary eyes suddenly filled with understandment.

Blue orbs looked into yellow cat ones before Alec's mouth turned into a scowl.

"You _jerk._"

* * *

**A/N: **ITS SO FLUFFY! *_shakes Fanfiction vigorously*_ (lol Despicable Me reference)

_Cutting it off their cuz I'm bored._ _I WAS gonna put into here that the reason Jace was so fast was because he had a Speed Rune. Or something likes that. I don't know guys, just work with me here x) ….I need a Beta. I shall enslave one later __  
Yea, I know it's crappy, but I tried my best. This is why I don't do many fan fictions….I'm half way through and then realize that my whole plot was a stupid and cheesy idea. Like this right here, such a fluffy and queasy cheesy ending…but yea I guess fan girls eat that stuff up. Plus…it's called FAN fiction for a reason ;P_  
F_or those of you who didn't understand, Alec is afraid of losing Magnus. Yea, cheesy. I know. I was actually gonna have Magnus get hit by the car (but not killed, just a light head bump) and then the rest is in the hospital. Curse my lazy butt. This will have to do._

_So, please review. I don't know but I might take this down….I feel it's badly written. **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!** Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

Moving accounts, sorry.

**Info on profile. **

I will be moving some stories over there, so sorry if you see stuff youve already seen being uploaded again.

I will be uploading ADWAD again over there and starting the **Malec M-preg** I have promised to the people that read my one-shot "it would defenitly be you'

Yes, dears, I said M-preg. How exciting.

so if you are interested, info on profile. That will be appearing VERY soon.

Sorry for any inconvinience. Please do not report me...:(


End file.
